


Blind

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [17]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Ship Crash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: “Oh, look who’s finally decided to wake up”, that was Red’s voice. Zim opened his eyes, “had a good nap, stupidhead?”Zim… opened his eyes. And he opened his eyes again.“I can’t see”, he concluded.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 18: “I can’t see”
Relationships: The Almighty Tallest & Zim, The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Kudos: 27
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the first prompt I wrote for febuwhump. It's also how I came up with the concept that Zim is half blind in this au.  
> Kinda short and sweet, hope u enjoy!

Zim regained consciousness in a slow, unhurried kind of way. Memories of the crash landing blossomed up before he felt any inclination to actually move. 

So maybe escaping space pirates by flying into an asteroid belt hadn’t been the best idea. Luckily there had been an asteroid large enough to land on after they were hit. Unluckily… Zim had been the one at the steering wheel.

Zim groaned and pushed himself up. It seemed like he was on the floor. That was good! It meant he had not crashed through the window and fallen into outer space!

“Oh, look who’s finally decided to wake up”, that was Red’s voice. Zim opened his eyes, “had a good nap, stupidhead?”

Zim… opened his eyes. And he opened his eyes again.

“I can’t see”, he concluded.

“What?” Purple’s voice appeared, further away than Red’s. Zim’s antennae worked overtime to get some sort of reading on the room he was in. 

“I cannot see!” he gasped, “my other eye is ruined! Oh no, oh no, I don’t want to be blind! How will I ever-”

Something grabbed his face and twisted him around. Zim’s antenna flew up and hit someone’s forehead. It smelled like Red.

“Your eyeball is missing. It must have just plopped out during your awful landing”, he said, “so you’re only blind until we find it again.”

“... Oh.”

He raised a hand and traced his left eye socket. Claws slipped into the hole when he, indeed, did not have an eyeball implanted. Red grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t touch it! You’ll poke your brain meats!”

“I wasn’t touching it! And I would never make such a stoopid mistake”, Zim huffed. Him, poke his own brain? Nonsense!

Red’s presence backed off and Zim faltered. He could still hear him walk around, and he had a vague sense of where in the room both he and Purple were, but the lack of contact suddenly had his guts churning. 

Everything was so dark. He was alone. 

He couldn’t be alone, not again, please-

“Stop whining.”

He hadn’t been whining, but he stopped as Red picked him up and held him against his chest. He pressed himself against the comforting clicks coming from Red’s neck.

Then, he was moved. It felt strange to be handled while he himself couldn’t quite tell what was going on. Someone else grabbed at him and the more elegant scent of Purple filled his senses. 

“Looks freaky”, Purple spoke softly. A slender finger was caressing Zim’s face, the skin around his empty eyes socket. He leaned into the touch. 

“You take care of him while I find his dumb eyeball”, Red said. Zim was about to open his mouth, tell them how he didn’t need to be cradled like a worm-baby just because of some minor setback such as total blindness, but then he felt himself get pulled closed to Purple’s chest. The scent and clicks enclosing him in a safe little bubble of comfort.

When a hand moved to massage the base of his antenna, he decided that, yeah, he was just going to stay right here. At least until someone forced him to move again.


End file.
